Fate and Paopu Fruits
by the ninja omelet
Summary: Main pairing : Squall x Yuffie Others: Sora x Kairi, Cloud x Aerith. What would happen if one day, everyone became kids all over again?


A/N: I cannot think of anything for my other story _A Dash of Jealousy_ because I have a giant writer's block in front of it. So, I've decided to write this to help me break down that evil writer's block.

Setting is in Hollow Bastion.

Disclaimer: Don't rub it in.

* * *

It was a quiet day once again in Hollow Bastion, since all the Heartless were gone. Sora and his friends recently came back to visit Squall and the others. They resided inside Merlin's house, which was the only place big enough to fit everyone. Sora and Riku were having a staring contest, in which Sora was straining to keep his eyes open, while Riku watched amusedly at him. Kairi and Aerith were whispering like little girls in the corner. Squall and Cloud were both leaning against a wall opposite of each other, and looked as if they were glaring. Cid was sleeping and snoring extremely loudly, while still being able to smoke. Yuffie was lying on the ground, twirling a shuriken between her fingers effortlessly. Merlin was brewing a strange light blue mixture, which occasionally started to gurgle and spew bubbles.

"Whatcha doin' Merlin?" Yuffie asked finally.

"I'm not quite sure myself." Merlin replied, looking curiously at the mixture.

After a very long silence, of all people, Squall spoke up.

"Everyone run."

Suddenly, there was chaos everywhere. The potion suddenly started to erupt and everyone was scrambling towards the exit. Except the two idiots, Sora and Riku, still engrossed in their staring contest. Kairi stopped and stared at them.

"SORA! RIKU! GET OVER HERE BEFORE YOU TURN INTO FROGS OR SOMETHING!" Kairi screamed, running toward the two boys, who were oblivious of their surroundings. Aerith saw Kairi run towards them and saw the potion begin to foam.

"KAIRI!" Aerith shrieked.

"AERITH!" Cloud shouted.

"CLOUD!" Squall yelled.

"SQUALL!" Yuffie cried.

"IDIOTS!" Cid screamed, practically swallowing his cigarette.

Then, it blew up.

* * *

Eventually, they woke up. But, everything seemed different. It was bigger, colder, and everything looked like toys. Very fun toys. Slowly, everyone began to regain consciousness.

"What's goin' on?" Yuffie said to no one in particular. She gripped onto a chair leg and hoisted herself up. She looked at the chair beside her. She was no taller than the chair leg! She looked down at her clothes. Or what was left of it. It was all gathered up at her feet, her top clung to her shoulders. She was a kid again.

"EVERYONE! WAKE UP!" Yuffie screamed as loud as her kiddy voice could allow, as she tried to put her clothes back on her body. Slowly, everyone stood up and looked at each other.

"Well, this is just peachy." Kiddy Squall said sarcastically.

"Y'know, now dat you're a kid and your voice isn't dat deep and threatenin', hearin' sarcasm from you is kinda cute." Yuffie said. Squall flushed.

Squall was just a mini version of his original self. He wore his t-shirt which went up to his knees and the Lionheart pendant seemed to be weighing him down.

"Cute." Cloud said from behind them. He was wrapped around his tattered red cape. He was like Squall, not as intimidating and a lot cuter. He looked like a mini vampire.

Aerith was standing next to Cloud. She had mysteriously found a pink cloth that she could wrap herself in. She still had her braid and the pink ribbon. She and Cloud looked so cute together.

Sora, Kairi and Riku were adorable. Sora and Kairi looked very cute with their babyish features but Riku looked like he was going to pop a vein. That doesn't suit little kids.

Cid looked a lot better younger. No stress wrinkles. Though, the cigarette did seem to make him seem older than he was.

Sora, Kairi, Yuffie and Riku were 3. Aerith, Cloud, Cid and Squall were 10.

All of them looked up to Merlin, who, unsurprisingly, did not become a baby. Then, he quickly ran away with his things, probably to stay away from the evil little kids from breaking anything that will help make an antidote.

"What are we gonna do now?" Aerith asked clinging to Cloud's arm.

Yuffie had a childish grin on her face.

"Tewwowize."

And Sora, Kairi, Riku and their evil leader, Yuffie, split into four different directions. The others were dumbfounded.

"You see, this is why I hate kids." Squall said stalking off in the direction Yuffie went.

* * *

Here's the deal: Squall went after Yuffie. Aerith went after Kairi. Cloud went after Sora and Riku, since Cid was too lazy and he insisted that he would stay and see if they come back. Let's see how Squall was progressing during this chase.

"YUFFIE! GET OVER HERE!" Squall shouted chasing after the small, but quick three year old.

"Ya can't catch me Squallie!" She teased, her pace not wavering a bit.

Let's see Aerith now.

"Kairi! If you don't stop, you'll get punished!" Aerith scolded while jogging after little Kairi. At the sound of the word," punished", she abruptly stopped.

"I DUN WANNA GET IN TROUBLE!" She wailed. Aerith gently picked her up.

"Now that you've stopped, you won't be." She assured.

So, Aerith had no trouble catching Kairi. Threats are always a good weapon against small children.

On to Cloud now.

"GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE YOU TWO!" Cloud snarled, sprinting towards them like some athlete. Sora and Riku were clearly enjoying themselves.

"Slowpoke!" Sora shouted over his shoulder.

"Old man!" Riku said laughing.

Cloud didn't have such a good temper when he was young.

So, he pulled out his sword. Yes, that sword. That big ass sword of his. Bless the poor soul (or souls) who will meet the end of this sword. And the wielder's wrath.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Cloud shouted brandishing his sword at them. It obviously scared them.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They cried, running as fast as they could, but they knew, they could not escape the wrath of Cloud and his sword.

Now, it was back to the Squffie – I mean – BACK TO SQUALL AND YUFFIE! TWO SEPARATE WORDS! TWO!

Yuffie was cornered and Squall slowly advanced towards her.

"Stay…still."

Yuffie covered her mouth, as if she was trying not to say something inappropriate.

He came closer.

She looked like she was going to blow up.

He was one step away.

What happened next was unexpected.

"AH HHHHHHH! SQUALLIE'S GONNA MOLEST ME!"

"WHO IN GOD'S NAME TAUGHT YOU THAT WORD!" Squall shouted, outraged at her choice of words.

"Cid did! Buh bye Squallie!" Yuffie took advantage of his moment of shock to escape.

"She is one evil little girl."

And the chases was back on. Poor Squallie – I MEAN – Squall.

* * *

After a few hours, Squall finally came back with a thrashing Yuffie slung over his shoulder, whose feet were covered in superglue. Cloud had a smug grin on his face.

"So, what did you two do?"

Squall glared at him, as he dropped Yuffie on the ground, next to two bound and gagged boys and one little girl, who was sitting innocently next to Aerith.

"Shut up." He knew he was referring to that "thing."

Aerith sighed. "C'mon, Yuffie, let's try to get that superglue off."

She left Cloud and Squall to glare and circle each other and the two bound and gagged boys to witness the battle that was to be one of the most violent, they've ever seen.

Everyone sat down, impatiently waited for Merlin to find the godforsaken antidote. Sora and Riku went back to their staring contest, with Kairi making sure they weren't too engrossed in it this time. Aerith healed Cloud and Squall's injuries. Cloud sustained a black eye and a few scratches. Squall received a black eye identical to Cloud's and a few bruises. Cloud and Aerith were napping in an armchair. Poor Squall had to keep Yuffie occupied, for she was restless.

"Let's draw pictures!" Yuffie suggested pulling out paper and crayons.

"Yuffie, I can't draw."

"All ya need is imagination!" Yuffie beamed as she made a semicircle with her palms.

"I don't have this "imagination." Squall replied repeating the motion.

"Just give it a try ya big durmee."

"Fine."

So, they each picked up a crayon and began to doodle. Kairi, who saw them drawing, decided to join them, apparently assuming that nothing worse can happen, now that they've turned into little kids.

Yuffie hummed to herself as she drew her picture. Squall was staring boredly at the paper, doodling random things, like objects around the room. Kairi looked curiously at the pair and then inspiration hit her. She began to draw.

"Lookie at what I drew Squallie!" Yuffie exclaimed happily. She drew a lion, obviously thinking of Squall.

"Oh, thanks Yuffie." Squall said. He looked at his picture and visibly flushed. He had apparently, unconsciously drawn Yuffie. "Well…ermm..I drew you."

"YAY! IT'S ME! THANK YA SQUALLIE!" Yuffie said hugging him around the neck. "What did ya draw, Kaiwi?"

"Hm? Oh! I drew you and Leon." She announced, showing her picture to Yuffie.

It was a picture of Squall on one side and Yuffie on the other. They were holding a paopu fruit.

"Hey, Kaiwi, what's dat star thingy over here?" Yuffie asked pointing at it.

"Oh, it's call a paopu fwuit. Dey say is ya share it with someone special, you guys stay tageder forever." Kairi explained dreamily. "Me an' Sora have a drawin'' like this at our home, in the cave. When I came home after Kingdom Hearts, he drew somethin' jus' like this." Sora came over.

"Hey, Kaiwi, dat looks just like da one at home!" He said, examining the picture.

"Yup! 'Cept its Leon and Yuffie!" Kairi said happily. "You guys can have it. In fact, I'll pin it on the wall for ya!" With that, she went to find Aerith, to find a pin to put the picture on the wall. Squall and Yuffie were silent.

"I like stars!" Yuffie suddenly said. "I wanna eat a paopu fwuit!"

"Y'know Yuffie, I think I have some with me! I bwought some back from home!" Kairi said. She stood up, and searched through her bags. "Here it is!" She said, holding it up like a prize. She brought it over for them to examine. She gave Cloud and Aerith one to share too.

Yuffie sniffed it. "It smells real sweet! Do ya think I can take a bite?"

"You need ta share if you want it ta taste good!" Kairi explained.

"Squallie! Wanna share this paopu fwuit with me?" Yuffie asked.

"Um..I don't know.."

"Well, we're gonna stay tageder forever already anyways, besides, Cloudy and Aewith ate one too!" Yuffie said, pointing at the couple, who were nibbling on a paopu fruit Kairi had given them.

"Hm. Why not?" Squall said. Kairi held it and Squall and Yuffie both took one bite out of it.

"Wow! This tastes really good!" Yuffie said happily.

"Sure does." Squall admitted.

They continued to eat it until it was all gone. Then suddenly, everything began to change.

Yuffie woke up once again. She slowly rose and studied her surroundings. Everything was regular size again! She looked down at herself. She was in normal fitting clothes! She looked around. Squall, Cloud and Aerith were back to normal. Unfortunately, Sora, Kairi, Riku and Cid were not.

"Paopu fruits are the cure!" Yuffie exclaimed. She looked down.

Obviously, Sora and Kairi would share one. But, what about Riku and Cid?

"I DON'T WANNA BE STUCK WITH THIS OLD MAN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Riku shouted gripping his head as if the though was hurting his head.

"Ditto."

"Then I guess you two are going to eat separate ones." Yuffie said, as Sora and Kairi regained their old forms.

"I'm going to warn you, it's not going to taste very good." Kairi said.

Riku and Cid groaned.

"Well, the faster the better." They said in unison.

They shoved the whole thing in their mouth and swallowed.

It worked, but they were whining and crying like babies while they turned back to normal. Apparently, if not shared, the paopu fruit will become the most repulsive thing you've ever tasted.

* * *

A few days later, Sora, Kairi and Riku were to go home for a few weeks. They would be coming back and forth though, since Hollow Bastion was like a second home to them. They all said their goodbyes, and flew home.

Cloud and Aerith left early and Cid had fallen asleep. Which left Squall and Yuffie alone to walk back.

"Do you think it's real?" Yuffie asked.

"What?"

"That paopu fruit legend."

"I don't know. I guess."

"Really?"

"Look at Blondie and Aerith. They're even more inseparable than ever. I don't think its coincidence."

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" Yuffie asked.

"Hm. I think so."

"You really didn't want to share it with me, huh?" Yuffie asked sheepishly.

"Well, fate was always true to its word. The thing about the Heartless. Losing almost everyone I cared about. Fate was a bitch. So, if I didn't want to be with you forever, why would I share the paopu fruit with you?" He asked.

Yuffie blushed, hoping he couldn't see in the dark. "I guess."

Squall smirked. "Just a shot in the dark, but I'd say you're blushing."

"Am not."

"Hm. Then why is your face warm?" Squall asked smugly.

"What! You can feel it?" Yuffie exclaimed, stopping and holding her face.

"Yup." Squall said smirking.

"Gahh..I hate you." Yuffie said pouting. Squall laughed, as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Yeah, I know you love me."

* * *

A/N: Ahahaha…my eyes really started to burn at the end. Probably because I was thinking about the scene for a long time. Read and Review!

* * *

EXTRA

Whatever happened to Merlin? Hm. Well. He eventually got himself turned into a baby and was found by Cid. Luckily, Sora, Kairi and Riku were in town, and were able to cure him. He unluckily had to eat it alone. Poor Merlin landed himself in the infirmary. Apparently, it tasted like "a skunk in rotten, smelly socks covered in sweat." Ugh.


End file.
